It is already known that certain cyclic ketoenols can be used for controlling animal pests, such as insects and undesired acarids (cf. EP-A-528 156). The activity of these substances is good; however, it is sometimes unsatisfactory at low application rates.
Furthermore, it has also become known that agonists and antagonists of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors can be used for controlling insects.